Lurking in the Dark
by DatenshiBlue39
Summary: AU! Vampires? Well now, Weiss is a trio who slays the evil lurking in the throbbing city of Tokyo, Japan. Ran is a less than human man looking for something to free him from the sadistic clutches of his master. Will he find what he's looking for, or will
1. In the Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own, or pretend to own, Weiss Kruez… or any of the associated characters.**

A/N: Ok, this is the first chapter…..obviously, and I'm going to be making a lot of the terminology in this story up, sooooooo please bare with me. I'll try to explain everything, and if you get confused just review me or whatever and ask me what the heck I was trying to say. K? Well, on to the story. Ps. Some of the terms and stuff I got from _Tsukuyomi Moon Phase_, so I'm crediting it, so, don't sue me or anything!

_In the Shadows_

"Ran."

"Yes, master?"

"Tonight is the full moon, is it not?"

"Yes, master."

"Then you know what you must do." Not a question, but a demand.

Silence. Violet eyes peer through the complete darkness towards the sound of the other man's voice. Then, "Yes, master."

Turning on his heel, the slender man clothed in black, strides from the room and down the countless maze of hallways to the looming doors that spit him out into the night's frigid air. He glimpses back quickly at the gloomy castle behind him before disappearing from the castle grounds, only to reappear minutes later on an abandoned rooftop in the thriving city of Tokyo.

"Who shall it be tonight?" He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, searching for that seductive smell of fresh prey. _Blood! _There it is! Swiftly, he leaps from the slippery roof to the dank street below and begins to run in the direction of the alluring scent. _'A man… A young man.' _

Rounding a corner, he sights a crimson scene which, with his heightened senses, nearly drives him mad as he is filled with insatiable lust. Hunger gnaws unbidden at his mind causing him to grin in pleasure as his imagination runs wild at the sight of the lithe brunette before him.

The young man is covered in blood, some of it his own, but most of it belongs to the huddled forms on the ground. They aren't dead, but are beaten to an inch from it. The brunette staggers up and looks around cautiously, his body is still tensed and ready to take on any more opposition, but when the owner seems to find no threat left it sags wearily.

The red-haired observer keeps his presence hidden and follows silently as his prey stumbles down the moonlit streets towards his home. Unknown feelings course through the veins of the violet-eyed man, causing him to frown in confusion.

'_What am I feeling? Why do I feel this way? …… I don't want this man as my prey, my victim, I want him as my… as my what? What do I want? What am I searching for?'_

Shaking his head angrily, the stalker glanced at the house that the chocolate-haired man had entered, and memorized its location. Then, turning swiftly from the scene, he continued back to the heart of the city, towards a newer, less tantalizing and confusing, victim.

As he traversed the dark streets his mind continued to run circles around the mysterious man that he had run to mere minutes ago, and it infuriated him that he could feel foreign emotions welling up in the holes of his frozen heart. He thought he had been rid of the unnecessary 'human' emotions, but now he was beginning to resort back to them again… all because of a chance meeting with a dark-haired handsome man.

Life had never gone the way he had wanted it to so… why should it choose to do so now? The longer he thought about it the angrier he got, and as he came upon a pair of lovers in the shadows of some lonely trees he took out his frustration on their vile throats.

Minutes later, the crimson man calmly walked away, his thirst quenched and his mind numbed at the present moment. He felt nothing as he fled the scene and that was how it should be.

The next morning the news was filled with reports and complaints about the numerous deaths around the city the night before, all of the victims had a pair of tiny holes punctured in their tender throats and no blood was found remaining in the hollow corpses.

"Ken! Come look at this!" Shouted a suave voice from the depths of a cushy couch.

Said Ken approached the television screen that the said suave voice was staring so intently and horridly at.

Growling out loud Ken punched the air, "Damn Vampires! Seems you didn't get all of them lurking around last night, Yoji."

"Me? Omi was there too, you know! And what are you complaining about us for? You were nearly beaten by a bunch of ordinary ruffians, and didn't help us one bit," Yoji accused heavily as he pouted up at the standing brunette.

Ken fumed down at Yoji as he struggled to think of a come-back. When he failed to produce one he stormed out of the room, and as he swept past an anxious little blonde he heard a, "please don't fight, guys!" before he disappeared into his room.

Ken, Yoji, and Omi were in a self-produced gang called, Weiss, and their job was to take out the evils of the city. They fought vampires, ghosts, demons, and all of the evils' servants, which were nearly as hard to kill as their masters. They were out almost every single night, slaying the insistent little bastards, and had been doing so for the past 3 years. Yoji was the oldest and was currently 28 years old, then came Ken at the ripe age of 21, followed closely by Omi at sweet 16. Each of them had their own unique fighting style and a past to raise the dead, not literally, but none of them were happy to discuss them. And although they were plagued by the haunts of their previous years they plunged forward, fighting for a brighter tomorrow and all that jazz, never ever giving up or succumbing to the frightening darkness that surrounded them.

In the three short years that they had known each other they had become like brothers, no tighter than brothers, their love and devotion to each other could rival that of a mother's for her child. And although they frequently had fights, thanks to Ken's impulsive personality and Yoji's tendency to tease, they would never allow anything to come between them and tear them apart!

Sighing to himself, Ken ran a hand through his mop of dark hair and smiled slightly in the mirror. _'I never could stay mad at that idiot for very long,' _he thought before abandoning his room once again to join the happy people downstairs.

Elsewhere, another man slept fitfully in the bed of his master., and as willowy arms encircled his waist he cringed away before forcing himself to relax into the unwanted touch. He couldn't disobey his master, it was physically and emotionally impossible, the forced bond between them made sure of that. Frowning heavily, he ordered his mind blank and threw himself in the welcome arms of sleep.

A/N: There, that's the first chapter. How was it so far? I really want to know, cause if nobody likes it I don't see any reason to continue writing… that'd just be pointless. Hopefully someone out there in that big 'ol world will like it. I'll write more frequently. Even though I'm back in school now I still have time to write afterwards and on the weekends. I do have band practice until about 6:30 in the evenings though, so don't be expecting a new chapter every day, I'll probably have one up every few days or so… at least every weekend. Well, since this is my first chapter I can't answer back any reviews, but I will respond back to you guys who review in the next chapter! Well, thanks for reading, see ya next chappie… hopefully!


	2. Where the Sun Does Shine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kruez, or any of its characters!**

_Where the Sun Does Shine_

Slowly, amethyst eyes opened and took in the scene before them. Pale arms were wrapped possessively around his waist and he could feel a cold body pressed against his bare back. _'We're always cold. I wonder what it'd feel like to be warm again… just once more.'_

With painstakingly slow movements I extract myself from the restraining presence of my master. Even though it is 2:00 P.M., and therefore still light outside, I can walk around freely because I am one of the few Day Walkers, meaning exactly what the name implies, that I can traverse the sunlit world without being burnt to wispy ashes.

I glide, with the utmost stealth, out of the bedroom and down a hall to a set of stairs. Instead of elegantly stepping down the long spiral I choose to sit sideways on the intricate, yet smooth, railing and slide my way to the bottom. Upon arriving at the end of my 'joy-ride' I jump off and land squarely on the plush _red _carpet, nearly every thing in this place is red, or at least has some semblance of the bold color on its surface. I quickly stride down another, less used, hallway to a pair of old oak doors that announce the entrance to my sanctuary, the library. No one comes in here, aside from me, not even the Master of the house… or rather, castle. Once inside I close the doors swiftly and lock them, there's no need to do so, but I go through with the act just the same.

With my back to the doors, I glance around the room that is most familiar and comforting to me. On either side of me run two parallel walls that have built-in shelves, filled to the brim with books, starting from the floor and continuing orderly all the way up to the ceiling. A sliding ladder is pushed in a corner, waiting for the next time it will be used to select one of the thousands of books from the higher shelves. Directly before me stands a beautiful wall made completely of stained-glass, with intimate designs of ancient letters and long-forgotten creatures sprawled languidly across its expanse. The sun's brilliant rays filter through the creative display and throw a colorful map along the otherwise white floor, and in the center of it all sits a comfortable recliner, just waiting to be occupied by its owner… me.

I let the ever-present mask slide from my features and a broad grin take its place. My frigid heart swells as I stride around the room in search of that illusive book I've spent months searching for. And as I peruse the numerous books on the shelves I examine the long expanse of my life in my head.

Though I've been on this earth for 71 years I look 21 because of the interesting power of the Vampires. I wasn't always one of _them, _originally I was your ordinary care-free boy until that fateful day 50 years ago. I happened to be 16 at the time and naïve, the two seem to generally go hand-in-hand. I remember that a young man, or rather, what I thought was a young man, showed up one day at my family's home asking for a place to stay for a week or two. He had flame-ridden hair and clover-field eyes, and he looked to be about 23, which to my young eyes made him a god. I idolized him, I realize that now and want to laugh, if only I could reach back in time and smack myself around a bit… maybe this never would have happened to me… maybe they'd still be alive… maybe **_I'd _**still be alive. This existence I'm stuck in now isn't living, not by a long stretch of the imagination.

It was a full moon, typical cliché, and I was taken by him, my master. The suffocating heat was clutching at my skin and his cold presence was appetizingly sweet, maybe that's what got me. I had always been in a warm family, warm life, even the town I lived in was warm, so, maybe, that coldness felt refreshing, a change of pace if you will. I prefer not to remember the exact details of the exchange, but the Blood Contract was sealed without my ever being aware of what was _really_ going on. To simplify the entire deal I will say that I was bitten and turned into one of the Lunars. The Lunars are a large group of vampires that were once human, but were turned by a Royal Vampire. After researching for years, I've had plenty to waste, I've finally come to a compressed theory on the whole vampires' workings. First, the Royal Vampires, of which there are very few left, are the original species. They were born vampires, born as those blood sucking monsters, without ever a dip in the day's sun, although a very rare few are what is known as the Day Walkers, I've already explained what those are. My Master happens to be one of the privileged, that's where I get the ability to stride through the daylight without any harm to myself. The Royals are the only ones that can turn humans into vampires, and the creatures that have been turned are known as the Lunars, who serve their Masters, or Sires, without any disobedience. There is an invisible, intangible, bond between a Master and his Servant that keeps the servant from ever lying to his Sire or disregarding any of his orders. I say this is a condensed version of the entire theory, but it is still quite complex and confusing. I have somehow stumbled across a way to break the seemingly unbreakable bond between myself and my Master, but I have not found quite enough information to suit my curiosity, and therefore I come here every spare minute I have and search for more material.

Vampire's Lover is the term for the creature that is supposed to dissolve the bond, but whether it is human, vampire, goblin, ghost, or something else entirely, I have no idea. I have heard of the Vampire's Lover before, it is quite an active topic among the Royals, but to everyone's knowledge it is just a legend. To the race of the Vamps the Vampire's Lover is a despicable vermin that will force the fall of the noble race because of its appalling ability to strip the Royals of their Servants by returning them to their human forms. Furthermore, the Vampire's Lover is rumored to be resistant to the Blood Contract, meaning that no matter how many times he/she is bitten they will not become one of the Lunar. I've found enough information to tell me _what_ it does, but absolutely none on _how_ to find it, but… I won't give up until I have the Lover in my hands and my teeth in their neck.

'_Ran?' _

My head snaps up as a voice enters my head and I look around franticly, afraid that I might have been caught. Although the bond between myself and Master allows us to talk to each other and tells him whether I'm lying or not, that's all it does. He can't read my thoughts, no matter how hard he tries… thankfully, but still an unwanted, obligated feeling of guilt rushes through me.

'_Yes, Master?'_

'_Where are you?'_

"_The library, Master.'_

'_Ah… I want you up here immediately. I assume you had a good feed last night and are ready to get back to work?'_

Whether I was ready or not didn't matter, I was to report to work anyway.

'_Yes, Master.'_

'_Good, you know what to do… Nagi?'_

I stop listening as he calls out for Nagi, his other Servant. Master Shuldig has many servants, but Nagi and I are his most treasured ones… the ones he uses for his midnight pleasures, or as is the case at the moment with Nagi, middle of the day pleasures. I grudgingly leave the library and head outside into the afternoon sun. The weather is pleasant, a strong sun smiling down at me and wrapping its rays around my cold form. I wish that I could feel its warm caresses, but being a creature-of-the-night restrains the warmth from ever reaching me, that is my punishment.

Sighing, I stride over to the castle's huge horse barns and begin cleaning out the stables. It's smelly work, and tiring too, but I'd much rather be doing this than spending the day inside with my predator of a master.

'_I've **got** to find that Vampire's Lover!'_

A/N: There, I finished with the second chapter, I hope you didn't have to wait too long. I can only write on weekends because of school, so you'll have to stick it out. I hope you liked it, and despite what you think Ran does not love Ken… yet, he doesn't even really know the guy. Just because he felt some things doesn't mean it was love, but… I guess you'll find that out for yourself later on… just keep reading! (grin) I hope I get to know you readers as much as I did the ones for my last story! They're so fun, I just love people who review, and it doesn't even have to always be about the story, you can tell me something about yourself instead!

**Reviewers:**

This is usually where I put my replies to your reviews, but it's really late at night and I'm running out of time, so, It'll have to wait until next time. I promise I'll reply to you guys next time, THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!


	3. To Traipse Tokyo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kruez, or my car… which is really sad, but oh well!**

_To Traipse Tokyo_

I wipe the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand, and stand up to stretch out my back and limbs after finishing today's tedious work in the barn. I've got the rest of the evening off, unless of course Master finds some unnecessary use for me. _'I guess I'd better get going before he finds an excuse to drag me into some stupid task… not that he needs an excuse.' _Frowning slightly, I walk into the castle, using the back doors and lesser-used passageways to evade any attention directed my way, and run up the stairs to my room. I'm usually never in here at night, seeing as how the master has an incessant need for company at night. _'I always thought that three's a crowd, but according to Master, that's just the way he likes it.' _ It isn't only me in the huge bed at night with Master, he brings along Nagi as well, and though it isn't right of me to wish it, I do. I wish that Master would be content with just Nagi and leave me out of it, of course that way of selfish thinking leads to the reality that poor Nagi would be alone in _his_ sadistic clutches, and that's not good. _'Now that I think about it, Nagi doesn't seem to mind too much, sleeping in Master's bed and being used all the time, I mean… I wonder why.'_

I scowl at the mirror in front of me before turning to browse through my closet in search of appropriate city clothes. Something fitting, but comfortable, attractive, but modest. Growling outwardly, I snatch a pair of black jeans from their hanger and an ordinary white t-shirt with the arrogant words, Ralph Lauren, stitched across the expanse of it, and then I hastily throw the outfit on and glance in the mirror once more. I'm not overly vain, but I do put some effort and pride in to my appearance; once I'm sure that there are no flaws about my person I swivel around and exit the building.

Twenty minutes later I'm standing in front of my favorite library/book store. You can lounge around in comfy sofas while you read, or you can peruse through the countless volumes of awe-inspiring tales of myth and adventure, fiction and fact, or humor and tragedy, and then, when you've found the one book that you just can't live without, you can stand in a _short_ line, emphasis on the short, to purchase your choice. _'What to choose today? How about a book on the study of the human physic, after all it is said that, "The mind is but a barren soil; a soil which is soon exhausted and will produce no crop, or only one, unless it be continually fertilized and enriched with foreign matter." - (Joshua Reynolds.) And I have absolutely no knowledge concerning the workings of the human mind, I never had the will to study so tedious a task **before**, but now it seems… intriguing.'_

I pass hastily through the sports to reach the other end of the store, where the books lay, calling to me softly. Suddenly, a form comes hurtling around the sharp end of a nearby book shelf and flies haphazardly into me, spinning us both to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

A mop of beautiful brown hair is scattered across my chest, and when the mop pulls back it reveals a set of milk chocolate eyes, warm enough to melt the glaciers of Antarctica. They widen in shock and the man's mouth hangs open as he freezes atop me and stares right back without flinching.

Sputtering he jumps up off me and stretches out a hand to help me up. "S.. sorry. I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I wanted to get a magazine, but I was already late for work so I was running, and I wasn't looking where I was going. And I'm … I'm so sorry," he finishes as I raise up a hand to silence his rambling.

I slide my mask in place and reply coolly, "It's no problem. No one was hurt, and I was partially to blame as well. Don't get so worked up over it, it was nothing."

"N…no. It was my fault, honestly. I'm really sorry… I'm sorry," he insists.

I deny myself the urge to roll my eyes, _'You poor strange little man. You have my pity, farewell,' _and refrain from spitting out the snotty remark. Instead I reply, "Seriously, it's ok…" _'How do I end this conversation?' _"Weren't you late for work?"

I never would have thought that it was humanly possible for anyone's eyes to get bigger than his already were, but lo and behold, they did, and if it weren't for my senses telling me that he was human, I would've sworn he was some strange species of elf, or something else along that line.

"Oh shit!"

'_Oh, what distasteful language coming from such a pretty mouth… pity, really.'_

When I look back up he's gone, and where he had stood moments ago lay a copy of _Sports Weekly_. Bending down, I pick up the neglected pad of colorful papers, and flip through it to glance briefly at all of the stats and photos, so on and so forth. On a spur-of-the-moment impulse I grip the paper tightly in my hands and stride up to the counter to buy the item. I've never read anything about sports, and like I said earlier, or rather, like Joshua Reynolds said, my mind needs to be _'enriched with foreign matter.' _

As I leave the store with my purchase in hand it finally strikes me… I've seen that man before! He was the man that I had followed the night before that had given me the unexpected feeling of butterflies in my stomach! Frantically, I peer up and down the bustling Tokyo streets, in search of a luscious mop of warm brown hair and shining eyes, but the crowd is much too dense to see more than 20 before me, even with my advantage of height over the majority of the population.

Swiftly, I coil my way around numerous, less than dignified smelling, people and down a dank alleyway. Jumping up onto the rafters of the nearest building, I race along the pipeline agilely, while still scavenging the bobbing heads below. I'd search for him by smell, but with so many different people around, each with their own unique odor, they all mix together in one witch-craft of a stew of putrid smells, and so I choose to breathe through my mouth, and therefore save my nose from unnecessary burning.

Sighing in miserable defeat, I alight from the roof and make my way slowly back towards the gloomy castle and the repulsive touch of my master. Once I'm out of the city I glance down at the magazine, that I'm still miraculously clutching, and decide to stop along the countryside path to read a portion of it. The majority of it contains facts on numerous soccer players and matches between famous teams from all over the world. _'He must like soccer…a lot!' _ I actually find myself enjoying the words that streak across the page in excited clamor, and I can even feel a tiny smile play at my lips as I imagine the joy the man would have gotten out of reading a particular article. _'Maybe I should go to his house and give him the magazine… yeah, I'll just say I stumbled into him on accident and just happened to have the thing with me… yeah, that's what I'll do.' _

Smirking to myself in pleasure, I stumble up from the ground and return my feet to the path in the direction of my prison.

A/N: Ok, finished chappie 3! Yes! Well, how was it? Now Ken's finally been introduced to Ran, although they've yet to exchange names. I'm hoping to make this a lengthy story, so I'm trying to take everything slowly, can't have climaxes and relationships and whatnot just popping up everywhere all in the first couple of chapters, right? And I don't take credit from that one quote by Joshua Reynolds, or the quote from Buzz Light Year in Toy Story. I didn't even mean to put Buzz's quote in there, but I just suddenly got this mental image of Ran thinking that in his head while staring at Ken like he was an idiot… it made me happy! (grin) Ran's soooo hot, and Ken is just… AH I LOVE KEN! HE'S SOOOOOOO SEXY AND I JUST LOVE HIM! Sorry, you must have realized by now that I'm an avid fan of my baby-boy, Ken! Anyways, that's ok if you guys like Ran more, or even Omi or Yoji, cause they're totally kick-butt too! That just means that I get Ken all to myself! (ARG) ok, ok, let's see, I'll write the next chapter a.s.a.p. , but I have marching band practice after school Monday through Wednesday this week, and then a parade I have to march in and a bonfire I have to play (band) at on Thursday, then Friday is the football game I have to perform at (band), and then Saturday is my Homecoming dance, so probably Sunday. Band sure takes up a lot of time, doesn't it? Are any of you in band? I bet somebody is. Review guys, come on, I love them! Well, see you next chapter!

**Reviewers:**

Nigellashade: Heck yeah, Ran soo shoulda been a vamp in the series… that woulda been sooooooooooooo completely awesome! And I have to admit that picturing him sucking on Ken's neck… well it makes me really really happy. Thanks for reviewing, you're awesome!

Yamie yukuu: Yeah, Ran and Kenny-kun can be buddies, they can get friendly with each other… really friendly, if you know what I mean. (nudge nudge, wink wink) Thanks for reviewing me! I love reviews!

Kat: You giggle evilly? Oy! That's creepy, but I love weird laughs! Rock on! You keep laughing… or giggling evilly! WOO HOO! Thanks for reviewing!

KawaiiEarBitter: I have to admit it's weird hearing, or see you speak or type Lon-Lon, but what ever floats your boat… I FLOAT YOUR BOAT, DON'T I? Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing, and I'll read your stories as soon as I get time. I didn't get to write my essay cause I left my Death of a Salesman book at school, but I'll write it tomorrow, it isn't due for another two days, and I do my best when I procrastinate, oddly enough. Well, see you tomorrow at school.


End file.
